enduranceondkfandomcom-20200213-history
Endurance
"Endurance" is the title given to the first season of Endurance. It was filmed in 2002 and was aired on Discovery Kids in 2002-2003, along with being aired on Saturday mornings as part of the "Discovery Kids on NBC" lineup. It featured twenty 12-15 year olds who went to Catalina Island to compete for a grand prize trip. It was the replacement for the failed show Moolah Beach. The host, like Moolah Beach, was JD Roth. This season only had 10 pieces. Contestants The show held auditions to find 10 boys and 10 girls between the ages of 12-15. Once the final 10 were chosen, they were called and sent out to Catalina Island. One parents/guardian had to go with them. The final 20 were: *Shane Peltzman, 13 *Ron Neurauter, 15 *Alejandro Rose-Garcia, 15 *Lacey Elick, 14 *Heather Ichihashi, 14 *Cree Howard, 15 *Jenna Jimenez, 14 *Max DeLeo, 14 *Layla Brisco, 14 *Brandon Hendrix, 14 *Chelsea Myers, 14 *Skyler Russell, 14 *Lana Neiman, 14 *Trevor Wilkins, 12 *Ashley Gudzak, 14 *Christian Justice, 15 *Sabrina Lloyd, 15 *Jon Crocilla, 15 *Jonna Mannion, 13 *Aaron Thornburg, 15 In the first twist of the season, it was revealed that three boys and three girls would be going home on the first day. In the first mission, Timeline, Shane, Ron, Alejandro, Lacey, Heather, and Cree became the first contestants eliminated from Endurance. *Alejandro has went on to become an actor, starring in 10 productions. *Heather has been featured in an episode of "Law and Order". *Chelsea has been in an episode of "The Help". *Lana was featured in a Girl's Gone Wild DVD. *Sabrina became an international model. *Jonna was featured on the MTV reality show, The Real World: Cancun. The Seven Teams Mission Summary *'Timeline': Remaining contestants *'Fate Falls': The teams are formed, and the pieces and trips are chosen *'Tilt' *Winner: Blue team *Samadhi: Orange team *'Knotted Up' *Winner: Blue team *Temple: Green team and Gray team *Temple Winner: Green team *Eliminated: Gray team *'Plant the Flag' *Winner: Yellow team *Samadhi: Purple team *'Squeeze Play' *Winner: Red team *Temple: Orange team and Purple team *Temple Winner: Orange team *Eliminated: Purple team *'Water Logged' *Winner: Yellow team *Samadhi: Orange team *'Eruption' *Winner: Blue team *Temple: Orange team and Green team *Temple Winner: Green team *Eliminated: Orange team *'House of Cards' *Winner: Green team *Samadhi: Blue team *'Dial In' *Winner: Blue team *Temple: Green team and Yellow team *Temple Winner: Yellow team *Eliminated: Green team *'Build a Pyramid' *Winner: Blue team *Samadhi: No team (Blue chose to eliminate the samadhi from the game) *'Leap of Fate' *Winner: Blue team *Temple: Red team and Yellow team *Temple Winner: Yellow team *Eliminated: Red team *'Don't Drop the Ball' *Winner: Yellow team *Pieces Won: 1 *Score Going into Finale: 5 blue-5 yellow *'Final Mission' *Runner up: Yellow team *Winner: Blue team *Grand prize trip: Amazon Reunion An additional 2 episodes were made several months after the season was filmed. It featured all 7 teams coming back to reminesce about the season. It showed clips of Blue team's visit to the Amazon, and discussed many things. Each player also got to vote for one boy and one girl to go back for Endurance 2. The audience made up the final, 15th and 16th votes. Max and Jenna, the gray team, eventually won this. Changes in Later Seasons This season was the only one to have only 10 pieces. It was also the only season in which an eliminated team's pieces were up for grabs in the following Endurance mission, and notes were not written once a team was eliminated(although Max left Jonna a note after he was eliminated). This was the only season to have players be able to choose and switch out grand prize trips. This was the only season that featured "history lessons" on each mission, explaining what each mission has to do with an important moment in history. This season was also the only one to have a reunion show. Pieces This season only had 10 pieces. Pieces were not given to another team once the team left; instead, they were won in the next Endurance mission. *Commitment *Courage *Discipline *Leadership *Luck *Perseverance *Strength *Heart *Knowledge *Trust Category:Endurance Seasons